A Tale of Two Times
by Isis Katz
Summary: Kagome and her friends jump into the tainted bone eaters well as Naraku’s evil power licked at their heels. Since the wells bewitchment they end up in a different time period. Middle Earth. Kagome lands on one side and meets up with the fellowship.
1. A Tale of Two Times

**__**

A Tale of Two Times

By: Isis Katz =^^=

Kagome and her friends jump into the tainted bone eaters well as Naraku's evil power licked at their heels. Since the wells bewitchment they end up in a different time period. *Middle Earth*. Kagome lands on one side and meets up with the fellowship of the ring. While Inuyasha and the rest set out to find her. Inuyasha/Lord of the Rings crossover.

****************************************************************************************************************

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut filling her quiver full of arrows. She felt as if something was going to happen so she was getting prepared.

"Kagome lighten up nothings gonna happen", argued Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged his words off her mind and gave her bow a quick tune up. When she finished that she walked outside picking up her huge yellow backpack on the way out. Inuyasha was chatting with Sango and Miroku. Kagome walked towards her friends and froze.

"There's a Shikon shard heading this way", said Kagome turning towards the forest. She took a deep breath and smelled Naraku's devilish miasma.

"NARAKU!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha in fury, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

Sango quickly changed into her battle outfit while Miroku readied his staff and wind tunnel. Kagome stayed speechless the evil seemed worse this time, the miasma seemed thicker causing her throat to run dry and clench. She quickly shook the feeling off and turned to see Inuyasha charging with Tetsusaiga. Kagome's eyes widened as Kagura's furious wind blades slashed Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome running to his aid.

Sango took a chance and launched her Hiriakotstu. While Kirara waited for Sango's orders. Miroku smashed and clashed his staff at Naraku's hell bugs, he remembered not to use his wind tunnel for fear he might die like last time. Kanna sent back Inuyasha's devastating blows, but Inuyasha not being a fool remembered to dodge. Shippo perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome what's going on", said Shippo worry staining every word.

~*Naraku is to strong we must all head for the well*~, thought Kagome.

"Inuyasha!!! Sango!!! Miroku!!! Let's head to the Bone eaters Well!!!!!!", yelled Kagome knowing if her friends hung on to her while jumping into the well they would be transported to the other side.

Inuyasha was reluctant to leave but followed Kagome's orders anyways. Naraku noticed this and followed close behind.

Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back while Sango and Miroku and Shippo rode on Kirara. Kagome saw the well clearly than saw it morph with evil. Kagome turned to see Naraku following behind and she noticed the dark aura of evil around him.

"JUMP INTO THE WELL!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome as they jumped disappearing into the slowly evil morphing well.

"Run into the well Kagome, but what's on the other SIDE!!!!!!", said Naraku with an evil laugh.

****************************************************************************************************************

Kagome fell into a large forest and landed in a tree. Kagome opened her huge hazel eyes and gasped.

"Looks like I'm not in Kyoto anymore", whispered Kagome.

She then heard some bickering and yelling and looked down.

"NEVER TRUST AN ELF!!!!!!!!", yelled Gimli.

Kagome felt a little interested and leaned in a bit. She then felt the half of the Shikon Jewel she had pulse.

"What?", said Kagome to herself.

She then lost her balance and fell to the ground in front of a crowd of Elves, Dwarfs, and a Wizard, Hobbit, and men.

She quickly got up and had her back up against the rock, which held the One Ring of Power. The back part of her palm touched the ring and her eyes went soulless. The evil made her feel queasy and she looked up.

"One of Saurons spies", said Gimli as he raised his ax preparing to chop Kagome into pieces.

"Wait Gimli!!", said Gandalf raising his hand for Gimli to stop. But Gimli continued not hearing Gandalf's request. Kagome out of impulse drew her bow an shot her arrow. The priestess power packed arrow broke Gimli's ax and landed on the ground leaving a crater.

Kagome shivered a little in fear and stepped back.

"What kind of witchcraft is this?", asked Legolas as he stared at Kagome.

"Who is she?", asked Frodo to Gandalf.

"Young lady who are you?", asked Gandalf still amazed by Kagome's archery skills.

"Who am I? Oh yeah. My name is Kagome Hiragashi", said Kagome suddenly feeling a burn mark on her palm. Gandalf noticed this and smiled.

"She is not of any evil", said Gandalf to the group of people.

"How do you know, Gandalf?", asked Lord Elrond.

"She has a burn mark from the One Ring", said Gandalf getting Kagome's little hand and showing the burn.

"Meaning she is of good", said Legolas, still staring at the crater the arrow made.

Kagome slowly took her hand back and looked around the crowd. There were men and one seemed to have something on his mind. Boromir stared hard at the Ring and at Kagome.

Kagome then remembered the Shikon No Tama and yelped.

"WHERE'S THE SHIKON SHARD!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome looking around the floor and saw it at the feet of a weather beaten man. Kagome reached down and picked it up, it pulsed a little and she stared.

"What is that?", asked Aragorn pointing at the Sacred Jewel.

"This is the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of four souls", said Kagome holding the jewel close.

"I see a very powerful aura around it", said Lord Elrond.

"Well it has a story to it but it's a very long one", said Kagome feeling a little bit more comfortable.

Kagome told of the jewel's history, she then stared over at the One Ring.

"What is that?", asked Kagome staring at the ring.

"The one ring of power", said Gandalf also telling of the rings history.

Boromir then stood up and said, "This is a sign. Look at this we have the ring and this girl came with a jewel that gives unimaginable power to anyone who posses it. Let's use these gifts against Sauron".

Kagome gasped, she had just gotten here and someone already wants the Sacred Jewel for themselves.

"I can't let you use this jewel", said Kagome slowly.

"Why not?", asked Boromir staring hard at Kagome.

"I am it's sworn protector", said Kagome raising her bow and arrow, "If you want it I dare you to stand, walk, and try to take it from my hands"

Boromir sat down and Kagome lowered her arrows, her hands shaking uncontrollably. She then felt someone take hold of her hands and she gasped.

Arwen stared straight at Kagome and smiled a warm caring smile.

"Father I will take this one with me", said Arwen leading Kagome from the crowded scene.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, who was this woman.

"My name is Arwen", answered the she-elf, as if she read Kagome's mind.

"My names Kagome", said the raven-haired beauty.

A few hours later Kagome was in a nice warm bath with rose petals. She relaxed a bit.

"You have a strong heart and would be a strong ally for the Fellowship", said Arwen putting Kagome's hair in a bun.

"I don't know", said Kagome a little unsure.

"It's your choice", said Arwen leaving Kagome to dress.

Kagome looked at the clothes given to her, beautiful colored cloth and a very long skirt. She then saw her school uniform dried from the wash it went through. She quickly changed into it and left the room.

She wandered the halls and pathways and saw, the little hobbit who was seated next to the wizard at the council.

He looked very worried and she couldn't stand to see an unhappy face.

"What's the matter with you?", asked Kagome walking over to him.

"Huh? Oh nothing", said the hobbit.

Kagome closed her eyes just enough to see her hazel eyes sparkle with the shining stars.

"Your names Kagome. Right?", said the hobbit staring at Kagome.

"Uh huh. Yours?", asked Kagome staring at him.

"Frodo Baggins", said the hobbit.

"Nice to meet you Frodo", said Kagome.

He smiled and stared at the moon, Kagome looked at the silver moon and it reminded her of Inuyasha's silver hair.

"Inuyasha", whispered Kagome.

"Who?", asked Frodo staring at Kagome.

"My friends. I miss them, you see they came here with me to, but I've lost contact with them", said Kagome jadedly.

"May I ask who they were?", asked the hobbit

"Well my friend Sango is a demon slayer, and Shippo's a little fox demon. Miroku is a perverted Monk and Inuyasha... he is a half demon and my best friend", said Kagome.

Frodo nodded.

Kagome then remembered her reason for coming up to the hobbit.

"You never answered my question", said Kagome.

Frodo stayed quiet for a while then said, "I fear my destiny."

"You know what I used to fear my destiny too", said Kagome.

"I do not understand", said Frodo.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but I'm the reincarnation of a priestess", said Kagome.

"A Priestess?", said Frodo a look of puzzlement on his face.

"A women who has the power to destroy demons with sacred arrows", she continued 

"They protected shrines, villages and such", said Kagome.

"Oh", said Frodo.

"You see my destiny is to bring together the whole pieces of the Shikon Jewel", said Kagome showing Frodo the half of the jewel she possessed.

"I see. My destiny is to be the bearer of the accursed Ring of Power", said Frodo showing Kagome the ring.

Kagome touched her burn and smiled.

"We have almost the same destiny. You bear this ring and I bear this jewel", said Kagome smiling.

There was a pause between the two then Frodo spoke up.

"Are you coming with the Fellowship?", he asked.

Kagome stared at him then at the moon.

"It would make me a little more braver if you did", said Frodo.

"Then I will", said Kagome a little unsure of what she just said.

She awoke early the next morning an grabbed her enormous back pack and also gathered her bow and arrows. She saw Frodo looking for her. She waved her hand at him and walked over.

"An why is she here?", asked Gimli rudely.

"Because Frodo would find it more comfortable if I came", said Kagome knitting her eyebrow together in agitation.

"She may come?", asked Legolas to Aragorn.

"If Frodo desires it", said Aragorn staring at Kagome. Gandalf walked out and Kagome followed in back with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. They soon got to know each and became fast friends.

They rested on three big rocks and thought about the path they take. Gandalf and Gimli argued about going through Moria. While Pippin and Merry were getting sword lessons from Boromir. Frodo sat with Sam and Kagome started a fire.

Kagome opened her backpack and placed some ramen over the fire. It was soon cooked and the smell was very alluring.

"What are you cooking Kagome?", asked Legolas staring at the cup full of noodles in Kagome's hand.

"This is a delicacy where I come from. It's called ramen", said Kagome eating the noodles with chop sticks.

Kagome then felt a ting of evil and looked up to a black cloud coming towards them. Legolas yelled something and everyone hid except Kagome until she was pulled down by Aragorn.

"Spies of Saruman", said Legolas.

"Spies?", said Kagome to herself.

~* What evil is this Saruman *~, thought Kagome

****************************************************************************************************************

Please no flames. This is a really good fic if you give it a chance.

Isis Katz =^^=


	2. Caradhras rose before them

**__**

Caradhras rose before them

Review!! no flames.

****************************************************************************************************************

"We must take the pass of Caradhras", said Gandalf pointing towards the Misty Mountains.

Kagome stared at the mountains and she frowned. They climbed the mountains steep side and Frodo fell towards Kagome, she caught him and picked him up. Frodo reached for the ring around his neck and found it missing. Boromir stood with the ring in his hands and smiled, Kagome stared at him.

"Give Frodo the ring, Boromir", ordered Aragorn.

Boromir gave Frodo back the Ring Of Power and continued on. Kagome was very cold, she felt stupid for only wearing her small school uniform. Legolas heard talking among the wind and Gandalf yelled, "ITS SARUMAN."

Kagome stood and watched as Gandalf chanted, she just happened to look up and see huge snow caps falling.

"GANDALF!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome but she was pulled back by Legolas who also pulled back Gandalf.

"We must take another path", yelled Aragorn over the roaring wind.

"Let the ring bearer decide", said Gandalf staring at Frodo.

"We will take the road to Moria", said Frodo.

"So be it", said Gandalf.

The group walked following a wall, Gimli apparently knew the way but Gandalf found the door. It glowed with the star light and moon light.

"Speak Friend and Enter", said Gandalf staring at the door.

"What does it mean?", asked Merry.

"It means if you are a friend you speak the password", said Gandalf.

Gandalf said some magic words but they did not work. So he tried pushing the heavy stone door, Kagome glared and sweat dropped at this.

Merry and Pippin threw stones in the murky water while Gandalf still tried opening the door. Kagome gave Legolas one Japanese sour drop candy and Gimli laughed when Legolas's face quenched up.

Aragorn watched as the water swayed violently and told Merry and Pippin to stop their rock tossing.

"It's a riddle. Speak Friend and Enter. What's the elfish word for friend?", said Frodo.

"Mellon", said Gandalf.

The door opened and the fellowship walked in. Gandalf let light emerge from his staff and before them was a massacre of dwarves. Kagome gasped then felt a ping in her head. She quickly turned to see Frodo stepping back. Then a huge tentacle grabbed his leg. Sam and Merry and Pippin try to save him but fail. Kagome takes out her bow but Aragorn and Boromir push past her.

Kagome growled and stared as they sliced the tentacles off the huge beast. They freed Frodo and ran inside. Kagome stood at the entrance way as the rocks fell.

"Kagome let's go", yelled Legolas getting hold of Kagome's arm.

"Let's make sure he harms no one else", said Kagome taking aim with her bow.

She releases her arrow. Gandalf and the rest watch as the arrow glowed with a purple light. Just before the rocks fell the arrow hit its target and the beast was destroyed.

They walked around and Gandalf had no memory of one place and decided to rest. Kagome sat away from the group. She missed her friends. She noticed something crawling around in the dark and she gasped, she had a feeling Gandalf knew it was there so she decided not to make a scene. She stared at the creature and heard Frodo mention his name. Gollum. She stared at the one known as Gollum, she laughed to herself, he reminded her of Jaken; Sesshomaru's annoying little servant.

Gandalf soon remembered the way and they were off. Gandalf showed them the Dwarf-City and Kagome was amazed. She then heard Gimli run off. She turned to see him at a cement box that was the resting place of his cousin Balin.

Gandalf read a book near the grave site while Pippin poked around. Kagome stared around the tomb then heard a loud sound. Pippin had apparently dropped a whole dwarf skeleton down a well. Kagome giggled a bit but noticed Gandalf's anger.

Then the pounding of the drums started, she gasped then looked as everyone readied their weapons.

Kagome walked up to the door and readied her bow. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas not to mention Gimli stared at her.

"Go stand behind Gandalf", said Boromir.

"Watch me", said Kagome.

Orcs broke through the doors and Legolas and Aragorn shot their own arrows, Kagome waited.

The orcs jumped in different directions and Kagome released her arrows. She destroyed four orcs with one arrow. Aragorn quickly got to fighting the orcs along with Boromir. Kagome decided to stay with Gandalf and Frodo. The orcs charged from different directions and Kagome got a little puzzled.

She turned to a shrieking sound behind her, she gasped as a orc grabbed her little red bow thingy in the front of her uniform and threw her into a rock. She was a little shaken but nothing else.

"Let's see the lovely lady die", said the orc as he picked her up and started to garrote her.

She gasped and felt for an arrow in her quiver she grabbed it and stabbed his arm making him let go. She fell and kind of dodge rolled out of way and grabbed her bow. Kagome smiled to herself. She then heard the rest of the orc legion scream and shriek.

"A troll!!!!!!!", yelled Boromir.

"A what?", asked Kagome to herself, as the troll burst through the wall.

"Kagome watch out!!!", yelled Legolas as he pushed Kagome out of the way. She quickly regained balance and stared wide-eyed at the humongous creature.

"What do I do?", asked Kagome to herself.

"Just stay out of its way", yelled Aragorn.

Kagome decided to listen and watched what was going on around her. Gandalf and the rest of her friends fought off the orcs with swords and what ever else they could find around the tomb. Kagome watched as the little hobbits fought the legion of orcs with their little swords. While looking at the hobbit she noticed Frodo to be missing and also saw they troll looking around a large pillar.

"What the?" said Kagome as she noticed Frodo desperately trying to stay out of the trolls sight. She picked up a rock and threw it at the trolls head, the troll paid no attention to Kagome for he had caught Frodo and stuck a spoke through his chest.

"Frodo!!!" , yelled Kagome as ran through the orcs with tremendous speed, her adrenaline pumping through her whole body.

"Frodo are you okay?", asked Kagome.

"Kagome watch out", muttered Frodo breathlessly. She turned to see the troll fully poised to run her through with a sharp metal object. She screamed and held Frodo close, meanwhile Legolas managed to kill the troll with Merry and Pippin's help.

************************************************************************************************************************

Next Chapter SOON!!!!

Isis Katz =^^=

**__**


	3. The Balrog’s Gambit

**__**

The Balrog's Gambit

Sorry for the wait but I went through the whole Lord of the Ring Trilogy DvDs!! I know most of my faithful readers want Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, Kirara to come out. As you can see I put Kagome in the Fellowship of the Ring Chapters. Then Miroku and Sango including Shippo and Kirara will come out in the Two Towers chapters and of course, everyone's favorite boy with the puppy-dog ears, Inuyasha will return in the Return of the Kings chapters!!! That'll be all for now!!! So keep reading my hard written stories (lol, okay maybe not that hard written!!!)

Kagome watched as the troll fell with a heavy thump on the ground. She quickly turned her attention to Frodo who was taking in big gulps of air.

"Frodo, are you okay?", asked Kagome again laying Frodo against the stone wall.

"I'm all right", he said opening his shirt to reveal a glorious vest of Mythrill.

"You are full of surprises little hobbit", said Gimli with a smirk. Frodo gave him a half smile and slowly stood up.

All attention hastily shifted to the sounds of orcs and goblins echoing off the aged stone walls.

"We must get out of here before more come", yelled Boromir towards the group. The fellowship and Kagome raced out of the tomb and ran down the great long road of Moria.

"There is a long bridge that we must cross the get out of here", said Gandalf pointing towards a door. Kagome gave a sigh of relief when she spotted the door but soon sucked all the air back in. Orcs and goblins delimited them.

"Oh no", said Kagome getting closer to Legolas and the other men.

Kagome scrunched up her face in disgust, the orcs odor was ghastly. She looked to Gandalf's face, she saw a little of unsure ness, but he was not scared.

This brought Kagome a little hope. She remembered her bow and arrows.

"Gandalf", whispered Kagome to the gray wizard.

"Now is not a good time Lady Kagome", said Gandalf.

"My arrows, if I shot one upwards will the illuminating light make the orcs back off?", asked Kagome hurriedly.

"We need a miracle Kagome", said Gandalf looking at Kagome with a little faith.

Kagome nodded and slowly pulled an arrow from her quiver.

"One chance", said Kagome closing her eyes and picturing Inuyasha and her friends.

"If this doesn't work then I'll never see my friends and family ever again!!", growled Kagome releasing her arrow. It shot up and everyone followed the purple glowing. It exploded and purple light and sparkles flooded the room.

The orcs hissed and screeched in pain as the sparkles burnt their evil skin. Kagome half smiled and knew her arrow wasn't enough. She was about to fall to her knees, but turned to see her newfound friends smile a little.

She gasped in pain as a loud rumbling growl filled the cavern.

"Gandalf?", asked Aragorn as he watched the orcs and goblins scamper up the walls.

Gandalf stayed in deep contemplation.

"Kagome? Are you okay?", asked Frodo.

"Yeah, I just got a little head rushed", said Kagome with a weak smile.

"It was no ordinary ache that made you feel that way Lady Kagome", said Gandalf with a grim expression.

"Your powers of purification went a little out of control........ Right?", asked Gandalf to Kagome.

"Yes, but I haven't told you about my powers", said Kagome wide eyed.

"I am no fool", said Gandalf towards the girl. He looked over to the men and hobbits who were ready to fight.

"Your weapons will do no good against this foe", said Gandalf running past the group.

"Hurry you fools!!!!!!", he yelled as he reached the door that would lead to the bridge.

The fellowship ran through the doors at full speed. They leaped and jumped across every obstacle, except one. The old stone stairway shattered and fell to the river of lava that flowed below. Boromir, unaware of the danger, almost fell to his death; he was saved by the quick-witted elf, Legolas.

"We gotta move", said Kagome looking behind to see a burning light following them.

Legolas agreed and jumped with ease across the ledge. Kagome lifted her eyebrows at the sleek elf.

"Gandalf, you next", said Legolas. Gandalf tossed his old self across and was caught by Legolas.

"You two and Sam next", said Kagome to Merry and Pippin. The hobbits jumped and landed safely.

"Now Gimli", said Kagome.

"What about you young lass?", asked Gimli.

"Just jump!!!", yelled Kagome. Gimli shrugged his shoulders and got ready to jump.

Aragorn was ready to toss him.

"No one tosses a dwarf", said Gimli gruffly. Aragorn rolled his eyes and watched on. Gimli gave it his all but had to be dragged up by his beard.

"Now you Frodo", said Kagome.

"No. You must go now lady Kagome", said Aragorn. Kagome glared at him.

"I can't jump that", said Kagome worriedly looking down below.

Aragorn wrapped his arm around her waist and swung her across.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome with her eyes shut tight. Legolas caught her wedding style. Kagome opened her eyes and sighed with relief that she was alive.

"Frodo", she said as Legolas let her down.

"Aragorn!!!!! Frodo!!!!! Hurry!!!!!", she yelled. She shrieked when the support of the stair pillar fell. Aragorn used his quick thinking skills to pull them from this jam. He made the pillar fall against the safe side. Kagome took Frodo's hand and ran like the devil was at her heels.

"The bridge!!!!!!", called Boromir. The group ran ahead and made it across.

Kagome turned and saw Gandalf stop.

"What's he doing?", whispered Kagome to herself.

Soon the Balrog appeared. Gandalf chanted a few things and shielded the demons first attack.

"My arrows", thought Kagome pulling an arrow from her quiver.

Frodo noticed Kagome letting his small hand go.

"Kagome", he whispered as she took aim.

"Hit the mark", thought Kagome as she shot the arrow. Everything went slow motion as everyone turned to look at the glowing arrow.

TWACK

The Balrog whipped backwards and roared loudly as the purified arrow attacked his arm.

"Got him", said Kagome triumphantly. Her smile faded as the arrow melted and the beast continued his assault on Gandalf.

"Not even my arrow hurt it", said Kagome in horror. The mood changed as Gandalf forced the Balrog into the depths of darkness.

"He did it!!!", yelled Kagome. Gandalf turned to them and he took in deep breaths of air. Frodo ran to greet him. Kagome followed after him, then the sharp pain returned and she nearly fell but was caught by Boromir.

"Lady Kagome", he said as she opened her eyes to slits and looked over to see the flaming whip of the Balrog return for it's victim.

"Gandalf!!!!!!!!!", she yelped as the pain worsened. Gandalf was tripped by the whip and was unreachable.

He last words were, "Fly you fools." He then let himself fall to the dark depths below.

"NO!!!!!!!!", yelled Frodo as Aragorn dragged him up the stairs and dodged the raining assault of arrows.

Kagome, standing on her own now, picked up her bow and shot one strong arrow towards a group of orc archers causing them to fall and die.

"Loathsome creatures", she said as Legolas carried her weak body from the scene.

Outside Kagome watched as her friends grieved for their fallen friend. Her eyes sparkled with a bit of tears; she knew she could not ease their pain. She wiped her fallen tears and walked over to Frodo.

"Frodo", she whispered falling to her knees in front of the hobbit.

"I tried to save him", said Kagome her shoulders shaking. She knew the tears would come pouring out any second.

"This is not your fault", said Frodo putting his hands on Kagome shoulders. She looked towards the brave little hobbit and smiled.

"I'm sure Gandalf wouldn't want us to sit here and weep about him", said Kagome standing up and looking towards Aragorn.

"You are right", he stated.

"We must move", said Aragorn.

"Let them have a moment to mourn", argued Boromir.

"By nightfall this mountainside will be covered by orcs", said Aragorn.

Frodo was reluctant to move. Kagome walked over to him and lowered herself to his level.

"You must fulfill your destiny", she said with a warm smile. Frodo looked at her face and knew in his heart, she was right. Kagome offered her hand and he took it.

They walked till they found themselves in a quiet, deep forest. Kagome felt strange as the followed behind Aragorn and Legolas.

"They say a Sorceress guards this forest", said Gimli as he told the hobbits a story.

"A sorceress", said Kagome. She gasped as she sensed and enormous power. Could Gimli's story be true?

Kagome turned to see Frodo stopping.

"Frodo? What's the matter?", asked Kagome her face in puzzlement.

"Nothing", said Frodo his face pale.

Kagome frowned and walked over to the hobbit.

"Are you still upset?", asked Kagome. Frodo stared at her, his brown eyes looking right through her hazel orbs.

"Just a bit", he said emotionlessly. Kagome kept staring at him till he continued walking. She reached out her hand to him, and the ring reacted. The evil power engulfed her senses; her eyes went lifeless for a while then returned to their regular state.

"Lady Kagome?", asked Sam. Kagome looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm all right", said Kagome, "Oh great now _I'm_ lying", thought Kagome mentally slapping herself.

Gimli continued on about his story of the evil sorceress.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox", said Gimli proudly. His proud grin turned to utter surprise when he saw an arrowhead placed in his face.

"Who are these people?", asked Kagome to herself.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark", said Haldir with a smirk. Kagome giggled a bit then stopped when Gimli gave her a death stare.

Kagome watched, as Aragorn talked in elfish with Haldir. Soon the group found themselves in the presence of the Lady of Light. Galadriel walked out in front of the group; her beauty made Kagome gasp. Galadriel turned to Kagome's gasp. Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"I recognize all of the original fellowship except one", said Galadriel turning to face Kagome.

"Eh? Me?", asked Kagome putting her hand to her chest.

Galadriel smiled a weird smile and walked over to her.

"I sense a great power in you", said Galadriel. Kagome was awestruck.

"You seem to have a very close bond with one of the fellowship", she said to Kagome telepathically. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine when Galadriel's placid voice echoed in her mind.

"Yes", Kagome managed to say.

"The ring bearer", said Galadriel plainly.

"How'd.... How'd you know?", asked Kagome stepping forward reaching out to Galadriel's now turned back.

"I have my ways", said Galadriel looking over at Frodo.

Galadriel continued to talk to the other fellowship; about the loss of Gandalf the Grey and offered them a chance to rest in her secure forest abode. Kagome sat down and listened as the men talked. She looked over to see Frodo in a trance. She started to get up but was stopped by Aragorn.

"The hobbit seems out of reach", said Aragorn as he sat down near Kagome.

"Yes, he seems to far from me", said Kagome looking down at her lap.

"He has lost someone dear to him", explained Aragorn.

"Now he must go on this mission without his best friend", said Kagome. Aragorn looked down at her.

"I've seen the way you and Frodo have taken to each other", said Aragorn.

Kagome looked up at him, "I see you two have formed a strong bond", he continued.

"But I can't be a friend like Gandalf was", said Kagome watching as Frodo talked with his hobbit friends.

Aragorn stared at Kagome, "I care for Frodo as if....... As if he were my brother. I can't bear to see him suffer", said Kagome.

"He will not suffer if you stay by his side", said Aragorn putting his hand on Kagome's head and walking back to Legolas and Boromir. Kagome stared at him then at Frodo.

Maybe the weather-beaten ranger was right. Maybe staying by the hobbit's side would cure the guilt she felt in her heart and ease Frodo's suffering.

I know it was kinda dumb but give me a break!! lol!!! I stayed up till three o' clock trying to finish this!!!! So it kind of gets off subject sometimes!!! lol!! Please review but I'm begging for no flames!!!!!!!!!! I know I also skipped a Balrog scene but the story was getting kind of long LOL!! Isis Katz


	4. Going on Alone?

_**Going on Alone?**_

Kagome stirred in her sleep, "What...," said Kagome slowly getting up and looking around. Kagome swore she heard something, "Maybe my imagination," said Kagome looking at her slumbering friends only to come across an empty sleeping spot near Sam.

"Frodo," Said Kagome with a puzzled expression. She quietly got up and walked over to the doorway of the room. She looked both ways before proceeding down the wooden stairway. Kagome went to her knees when she heard voices chatting a few feet in front of her. "Frodo," whispered Kagome as she watched Frodo talking with Lady Galadriel.

Kagome listened to the whole conversation, "Is Frodo planning on going alone," thought Kagome biting her bottom lip. Kagome looked up to see Frodo turning away from Galadriel, "Gotta move quick ," squeaked Kagome taking off up the stairs on all fours so Frodo wouldn't spot her.

When Kagome got to the room she slid into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. She listened intently as Frodo entered the room. She heard him sigh and waited till she heard the rustling of the dirt stop, due to him laying down for bed, till she opened her brown eyes.

Kagome studied Frodo's face, "Going on alone," thought Kagome. She shook her head and scowled, "I could never ask him that," thought Kagome curling up into a ball and sighing. Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep and tried to dream of better times.

The Next Morning

"Lady Kagome," said a gentle voice. Kagome groaned and sat up, "What's the matter,"asked Kagome rubbing her eyes. "We must get ready to leave," said the voice. Kagome stopped rubbing her eyes and realized Legolas was trying to politely wake her up. Kagome giggled, "What is so amusing,", asked Legolas with a smile. "It's just my old companion, Inuyasha, would always shake me to wake me up. But you were so gentle . . . I'm just not use to that," said Kagome with a smile.

"You are a sleeping beauty, I could not wake you up so barbarically," said Legolas offering Kagome his hand. Kagome smirked, "Oh, go on," said Kagome playfully. Legolas turned to leave when Kagome grabbed his shoulder, "I said go on," her eyes first serious then playful.

"Just kidding," smiled Kagome bending down to roll up her sleeping bag. "Well now, getting back on subject, we'll wait for you by the river bank," said Legolas with a small bow. Kagome nodded and watched as the elf left the room. Kagome's smiled faded to a frown. She couldn't get her mind off of Frodo.

"Stop thinking ," said Kagome loudly slinging her back pack behind her back. Kagome made her way toward the river banks and found the fellowship holding new items. "Gifts from Galadriel," said a voice. Kagome turned to her left an saw Haldir holding something.

"This is a gift to you Lady Kagome," said the elf handing Kagome a new bow and a lot of beautiful arrows. "Oh, thank you ," said Kagome excitedly. She took the new bow and unhooked her old bow, "You won't be needing that any more," said Haldir taking the bow. Kagome nodded and put her new arrows with her old arrows. She bowed and walked toward the rest of the group.

"Ready?", asked Boromir outstretching his hand toward Kagome from the boat. "Yeah," said Kagome staring at Boromir. Though she had traveled with him for a while she knew little about him. She had never sparked a conversation with him. She took his hand and he slowly helped her on board.

The boat moved a little and he placed a hand lightly on her waist to steady her. As quickly as he placed it there, he took it off. She nodded in thanks and sat down.

The boats made their way down the river slowly. Kagome sat and stared at the murky forest, "Spooky," said Kagome with a bit of disgust in her voice. "It seems all the woods are like that around here my Lady," said Boromir following Kagome's gaze.

"So you're a steward's son?", asked Kagome laying her face in her open palm supported by her leg. "If you must know, yes," said Boromir. "Why are you questioning me about these things now," asked Boromir with a smile. "We haven't talked, is all, so I thought if we would be traveling together we might as well start talking now," said Kagome now twirling her hair in her finger nervously. Boromir smirked at the girl's nervousness. "How old are you Lady Kagome?", asked Boromir resting his chin on his fist.

Kagome a bit taken aback on the question, "Um, fifteen," looking down at the floor of the boat. Aragorn overheard the conversation, "Be careful my lady, he might have other things on his mind," said Aragorn with a smile. "I was just asking out of curiosity, my lady, nothing to worry about," said Boromir glaring at Aragorn who rolled his eyes.

"Girls get married at my age," asked Kagome looking toward the men. "Of course, so they can bear many children for her husband," said Boromir coolly. Kagome blushed deeply, "Oh my !You don't seem very shy at all," said Kagome smiling sheepishly.

"I'm not shy because it is the truth," said Boromir fiddling with the horn at his side. "So, you're a very blunt person," said Kagome, "So to speak, yes," answered Boromir rubbing his chin.

"So, have any other family?", asked Kagome looking down at the water. "A little brother," said Boromir with a smile, "So do I ," said Kagome excitedly. "Finally something we have in common ," thought Kagome.

"So, you will rule when your father passes on? Or is there a king or something," asked Kagome. She winced when Boromir's sweet demeanor turned to hatred, "Gondor has no king, "spat Boromir. With that the conversation was terminated completely.

"OKAY," said Kagome utterly confused with Boromir's sudden attitude change. She turned to see Aragorn's handsome face soured with a frown. Kagome decided not to pry further into the situation, and turned her attention to Frodo. "Destiny..,"whispered Kagome.

The boats docked, and Kagome hopped off leaving her backpack aboard the boat. "My Lady, where are you going?", asked Aragorn. Kagome turned, "Just going to collect some water," answered Kagome. "Don't wander to far away,"cautioned Boromir staring at the fire the hobbits started.

"Right,"said Kagome staring at Boromir. His mind seemed occupied with something ominous and Kagome shuddered at the thought. Kagome reluctantly turned her attention from him to getting water.

Kagome sat at the water's edge and sighed. The water skins and her water bottles were filled but her body refused to move. "Frodo,"said Kagome thinking of the hobbit she called her own brother. She looked at the reflection staring back at her. Her face looked a little dingy and her hair a little mussy, she scowled and smashed her fist in the water. "Quit worry about the way you look ," growled Kagome.

Kagome turned her head quickly towards the forest behind her. The sound of a horn blaring loudly took her attention from the water. Kagome's eyes went lifeless when a wave of evil swept through her body, she shook her head violently and stood up dizzily.

"FRODO ,"said Kagome grabbing the water holders and bolting toward the camp. Kagome stopped in her tracks and hid behind a rock when a huge dark creature came trudging about the edge of the forest. Kagome's heart was in her throat while she heard the creature make deep sniffing sounds.

When the horn blared again the creature quickly ran towards it. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and kept running towards the camp site. Kagome skid to a stop and panicked at the sight before her.

"Where is everybody," panted Kagome. Her questions were soon answered when a stray arrow came whizzing by her. Kagome turned to find her bow but realized the boat it occupied was gone. A deep splashing and yelling came from the river and Kagome looked up.

Kagome stared as Frodo helped Sam into the boat, "WAIT ,"yelled Kagome running into the water and swimming quickly towards the boat. Frodo's head shot up to see Kagome already halfway to the boat.

"Kagome,"whispered Frodo as Kagome lifted herself up into the boat. He watched as she gasped out a few words, "Going... on... alone?"

Frodo sat dumbfounded, "Come on, you really think I'd let you go on alone,"asked Kagome pushing a few wet strands of hair from her face. "Thank you Kagome," said Frodo placing a hand on her shoulder. "Besides do you really think I'd let you leave with all my stuff,", asked Kagome with a smile pointing towards her bag.

Frodo half smiled and stared ahead. "Don't worry Mr. Frodo. Kagome and I will protect you on your journey," reassured Sam. Kagome nodded and looked back at the river bank camp.

"We'll meet again I'm sure", said Kagome.

_I'm back..._

_Isis Katz :Don't know why but all my exclamation points are disappearing or turning into squares... strange. so if you read a sentence and think it needs a exclamation point... it probably does... sorry_


	5. May it be

_**May it be**_

Frodo shot straight up from his makeshift bed and gasped loudly. "Gandalf!," He said a little out of breath. Kagome awoke from her light sleep and ran over to him. "Are you all right," Asked Kagome as she kneeled in front of him wiping the cold sweat from his brow. Frodo couldn't even find his voice so he nodded. Kagome frowned and looked over at Sam who had a hopeless expression on his face. The gloominess started to set in on the team of three and Kagome could feel it.

"We should keep moving," said Kagome quietly as she walked over to her backpack. "Hold on Lady Kagome, don't you think Mr. Frodo should have something to eat first," Asked Sam showing Kagome the little piece of lembas bread they had left. "Of course, but maybe he'd like something else to go along with that bread," said Kagome reaching into her pack only to find a small bag of potato chips. Kagome mentally slapped herself for not packing more, but she hid her desperation well with a smile. Kagome handed Frodo the chips and smiled, "That smile . . . ," said Frodo softly, "Yes," Asked Kagome. Frodo looked up at Kagome's brown eyes and continued, "That smile is one of the only things that keeps me from insanity."

Kagome half smiled, she really didn't like Frodo speaking like that, it made her worry. The group waited a while before heading off towards the unknown. "We're going in circles," mumbled Frodo as they passed a certain familiar rock over and over again. "We're lost!," Said Sam exasperated. "Okay let's relax and gather ourselves," said Kagome trying to assess their horrible situation.

Kagome looked around and saw a place where she could climb up on to, "Look I'll climb that rock over there and see if there's any visible route okay," said Kagome smiling at the two hobbits. "Be careful," said Sam as Kagome walked on toward the rock. Kagome stood in front of the rock and sighed.

"It's much bigger up close," said Kagome a little irked. Kagome placed her hand on the rough surface of the rock and climbed her way up to the top. What she saw made her sigh, "Our destination is that place . . . I can feel the evil radiating off of it all the way from here."

Rocks fell off a nearby cliff which made Kagome squeal from fright. "Kagome are you okay!," Yelled Sam as he and Frodo raced to Kagome's position. "Yes, it's just that some rocks fell over there . . . they startled me is all," said Kagome still looking to her right.

"Ugh," said Sam as he made a disgusted face, "Smells like a nasty bog!,"

"Really? I don't smell anything," said Kagome sniffing around. "That's because you're up there," said Frodo. Kagome slid down the rock and joined her Hobbit friends. "Oh my! It smells like a sewer!," Said Kagome covering her nose.

"What do you think it is Mr. Frodo," Asked Sam. "I think your question should be who do you think it is, "said Frodo softly. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"We're not alone," said Frodo.

The group made camp and Kagome sighed. "I smell terrible," mumbled Kagome smelling her hair. "Lady Kagome, I think there is a little hot spring around those rocks," said Sam pointing to his right. "Really! I'll go check it out!," Said Kagome excitedly as she grabbed her bag and bow.

Kagome raced around the rock formation and to her surprise there indeed was a lovely hot spring! Kagome giggled happily and ran over to the warm water. She wasted no time and quickly shed her clothes and jumped in. The warm water greeted her aching muscles kindly and she sighed in complete comfort.

The young girl let the water soothe the brutal tangles from her raven hair. As much as the water soothed her body, it couldn't soothe the ugly feeling evading her spiritual senses. The evil of Mordor radiated off of everything in this damn place. Kagome shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Inuyasha... and the others I'm worried about them, but Frodo seems to need me more," said Kagome feeling a little like a back stabber. She really felt sort of guilty about the fact that she hadn't even tried searching for her friends. Kagome stared at the reflection of the shikon jewel piece in the water and also thought about the one ring.

"Wars and meaningless deaths over such small things," said Kagome softly. Kagome jerked her head to her right at the sound of rocks falling. She quickly reached over to her side and retrieved her bow. She listened for a few seconds but she was greeted by silence.

She closed her eyes to slits and slowly reached for her clothes. Kagome dressed quickly and made her way to her companions. "Frodo I think . . . ," Kagome stopped her sentence short because of the sight before her. Frodo had his sword Sting at the neck of some strange creature that was choking Sam.

Kagome quickly put an arrow to her bow and joined Frodo's side. The creature stared at Kagome a while till his eyes fell on the jewel around her neck. Frodo followed his eyes and drove his sword a little deeper towards his throat.

"Keep your eyes away from that, and release Sam," spat Frodo. The creature let Sam go but started to wail loudly.

A few hours later and the creature known as Gollum still wailed. "AHHHH!! What is wrong with you," Yelled Kagome her left eye twitching a little. Frodo and Sam stared at Kagome in shock, she had never lost her temper before.

"Please take it off us?!," Wailed Gollum as he pulled at the elven rope around his neck. Kagome got down to his level and rested her elbows on her knees allowing her to cup her face in her hands. "What's wrong with this rope," Asked Kagome studying his huge eyes.

Gollum hesitated to answer and was sort of frightened by the innocence and kindness flowing from her chestnut orbs, "Those nasty elves twisted it . . . it...it... burns us," said Gollum moving a little farther from Kagome.

"What do you think Frodo?", asked Kagome her eyes never leaving Gollum's quivering form. Frodo stared at Kagome to Gollum who fell to the ground withering around as if in pain. "If we let you go will you show us the way to Mordor," Asked Frodo looking towards Mt. Doom.

"Yes," said Gollum a little out of breath from his wailing. "Just take it off us!!," Screeched Gollum holding out the rope to Frodo.

"Don't do it Mr. Frodo," said Sam stepping in front of Frodo. "This whole thing doesn't seem right," said Sam.

"Sam step aside," said Frodo staring intently at Sam. "Lady Kagome talk some sense into him," pleaded Sam turning to Kagome who was still on the ground staring at Gollum. "I think we should trust him Sam. I mean what choices do we have," said Kagome looking at Sam from the corner of her eye.

"Lady Kagome," said Sam a little confused. "I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!!," Said Sam charging at Gollum. Gollum's face filled with terror and he tried to escape only to have Sam yank by the rope back to the ground.

"Sam! Stop it!," Yelled Frodo taking Sam by the shoulder and making him face him. "He is the only chance we have," said Frodo softly but firmly. Kagome amazingly stayed quiet through the whole fiasco and watched Frodo explain what he wanted to Sam.

Though she wanted to join in on the conversation between the two hobbits, something in the back of her mind told her to let Frodo handle everything. Kagome's eyes fell back on Gollum who was rubbing his head trying to soothe the small cut he gained from Sam.

Gollum stopped rubbing his head and looked over to Kagome. His face wrinkled up in confusion and disgust. Her whole aura screamed purity and innocence. Something he came to despise in life. Everything about her irked him the wrong way; everything except that jewel half around her neck.

The jewel seemed just like the ring, it seemed to be calling out to him. The shining of the jewel sent him into a hypnotic trance, even though it was incomplete the power in it was almost enough to make him want to forget the one ring.

"Gollum," said the voice of Frodo breaking Gollum from his trance. Gollum's eyes slowly moved towards Frodo's own blue ones. "Will you lead us to Mordor," Asked Frodo. "Yes, follow me," said Gollum. A few minutes later Kagome and the two hobbits were following Gollum through the twisting paths of the rocky terrain.

'_Something about this doesn't seem right,' _thought Kagome as a shiver crept its way up her spine.

'_Maybe we should have listened to Sam . . . ' _

I know the lines of the characters are not the same and everything, but I thought changing it up would make my story more interesting. I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but school is just a freaking pain in the ass.

_Isis Katz _


End file.
